Mysterrie Violet
'Sea Sky' Violet - Artist/Assistant Navigator- 20 years. Violet is a artist and navigator of the Dax Raider Pirates, a pirate crew from the South Blue, She is a mermaid and has the second lowest bounty in the crew. She became a crewmate when her kingdom was saved by them. Appearance Violet is a young mermaid who is generally seen wearing a t-shirt and carrying a scrapbook full of her paintings. The t-shirt she is usually seen wearing in particular is of the same fashion brand, Criminal which she loves. She is specifically a Flying fish mermaid. Being a mermaid she is very pretty. And as a reference to the type of fish she is, she has wings that allow her to fly for 5 minutes. As she contains traits from flying fish and mermaids she is one of the fastest creatures in water. She has light purple hair and dark pink eyes. Her outfit consists of a revealing pink top that exposes a fair amount of cleavage of her breasts. Personality She is extremely naive and polite to people around her. She often thinks of others before herself, risking her life to help anyone who needs her. She is also extremely brave when she needs to be, going up against powerful enemies to help her friends despite clearly being outmatched. This led to abandon her no fighting principles and obtain a pair of seastone knuckles. She is reluctant to fight. When she argues, Violet has a hard time coming up with insults, usually just saying something of little offense and has a habit of biting her bottom lip when she is tense. Relationships Dax- She is on very good terms with Dax because he saved her island. She often finds out current speeds and helps to navigate them. She is very loyal to him Tiara - She respects Tiara as the first mate Raysun- They don't talk much Zeon- She is on very good terms with him. Tiron- She likes Tiron like a little brother and tells him storys about the sea as a hobby on the ship. Dale- She is slightly scared of him Zeke - She is very good friends with him Maya- They are ok friends Wake - They talk much. Skylette. The best of friends. Abilities and Powers Violet is not much of a fighter and is more of a pacifist since she strays away from fights. Her skills in fighting are the absolute basic in street-fighting although by using her mermaid attributes and wings she can defeat most weaker enemies. She normally blows powerful gusts with her wings to make the enemy unbalanced then she rushes in with her wings fully unfolded so that she sends them all crashing to the ground. Violet also uses her mermaid tail in combat to slap the enemy and deliver some brutal whips with her tail. She has an average pain-tolerance and can be reduced to fainting by a bullet or two. Violet's strength is also average for a mermaid and she is only slightly stronger in water. Violet ate the Reinbō Reinbō no Mi and can manipulate and alter colours. Violet's speed in the air is incredible and she can fly at up to 200 mph just by flapping her wings really hard. In the water this speed is doubled to the point where she can travel between islands in only 18 hours whereas fast ships would take days. Violet is being taught free-style self defense in both Speartidean combat by Dax and kick-boxing by Maya. She only knows basics but she can take on 3 regualr marines at the same time History Early Childhood: Ages 0-5 Violet lived on Mysteria island for all of her childhood. As a extremely rare flying fish mermaid she was treated with extra respect and admiration. Her family were quite wealthy and she was loved by them. Childhood: Ages 6 - 10 Her childhood was more or less the same. She learnt how to fly at the age of 7. Early Youth: Ages 11 - 15 Until the age of 14 her life was still ordinary. A martial-artist pirate with the powers of the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Titan took over the island by defeating all resistance Meeting the 'D raiders' Category:Matarrok Category:Artist Category:Navigator Category:Merfolk Category:Female Category:Pirate